vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
134446-guys-calm-down-not-even-blizzard-has-perfect-launches
Content ---- ---- The amount of content released has nothing to do with it, it's the absolutely massive influx of new players. | |} ---- They're calling them megaservers, and they've claimed they can grow in response to server populations. So either they lied, or the problem is in their inept coding. | |} ---- I'm glad you made a new thread for this rather than posting in one of the two dozen on the front page. Also, MoP and WoD were full blown expansions. Wildstar: Reloaded is the same game that's existed for a long time with a cash shop tacked on. | |} ---- yes, it is the same game, that went from not having many people online at once, to having Everyone online at once. And I hate to tell you, there were a good bit of system changes, the same or more than what are added in a Wow expansion. | |} ---- ..Except they had an entire restructure of several systems as well? This is more akin to an expansion than anything in terms of comparisons. | |} ---- They'll still remember it. People still remember the name reservation issue waaaay back. Edited September 30, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- ---- 7 gig update disagrees | |} ---- Still nothing close to an expansion or actual game launch. | |} ---- Yeah because changing the payment system, adding ingame commerce, and creating a three tiered account system is small potatoes. *sigh* Despite there being not a ton of new content, there's more changing about Wildstar right now than in most WoW expansions. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not at all. | |} ---- the north remembers !!! | |} ---- /thread. They should have at least prepared for this better. Their servers should have been more stable. They should have fixed this SAME bug that also plagued the actual launch by now. Even if this WAS an actual re-launch, it still would not be acceptable even by mmo standards. Edited September 30, 2015 by Ijustwanttoplaythisgame | |} ---- its not rly fair to compare them to blizzard, the difference outside failed launches or whatever u want to call this, is huge | |} ---- How else would he get the white knight, high horse achievement? Lets all take a moment to recognize how much more evolved he is. | |} ---- ---- I actually feel my fight was more about removing numbers from names. This was back when we were only allowed one word for a name. We tried to suggest ways to increase diversity in the naming system and they were pretty much all shot down. Then they added the ability to use accents that actually did nothing because it would count for a name every with different accents added. Then megaservers happened and they realized they had to change the naming system. I wish I could go back and cite those posts but they cleverly wiped the forums. | |} ---- ---- No, it's poor planning and bad coding. If people want to claim complexity of this launch, understand what you're saying is, the Wildstar team isn't capable of producing quality over a certain level of complexity. If it's simple, sweet. But the second things get complicated, shit falls down and their game goes to hell, producing a terrible experience for new players. You're defending incompetence. Some of us don't care to do that, and that's perfectly acceptable. | |} ---- ---- Citation, please? | |} ---- This was a bit blunt but also accurate. Unlike Blizzard who can afford a botched launch, Carbine can't. They had their shot and blew it by scaring off the majority of players with their "HARDCORE HARDCORE" attitude, and now they're blowing it again. NCsoft has canned games over less. | |} ---- Omniscience, apparently. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think you understood what I said.. Carbine doesn't have room to make major mistakes. | |} ---- I imagine it more like 55% uninstalled and then the other 45% had brains and decided to push through it. :D | |} ---- Or the other 45% are masochists. Whichever. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Looking at WoW's sub numbers over the last 9 months, it seems they can't really afford one either. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sounds like a bunch of whiners to me, honestly. | |} ---- ---- lol No matter how many they lost, I assume they are more stable than Failstar at this point. Hit us up with some numbers from Failstar 2.0 in about six months. I imagine they won't be too much better, if at all, than they were a year ago. | |} ---- ---- ---- If you think that, you haven't been paying attention. Which, of course, is the case. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's what the Loyalist Wildstar fanboys said after every new drop. Drop 2 will fix the game, people will come back!, Drop 3, Drop 4... Yet Quarter after Quarter the servers shrank more and more and NCSOFT reported more and more losses. Don't be so blind. Wildstar has one foot in the grave. This is there last stand so to speak and they went into this fight with nothing but a blank expression. Edited October 1, 2015 by keysmachine | |} ---- ----